Misty y el Héroe Pokémon
by BascurFlow
Summary: Esta historia trata en un mundo dominado por el Equipo Rocket en donde Misty al llorar por su querido amigo desaparecido, la toman presa.
1. Misty y el Héroe Pokémon

Misty y el Héroe Pokémon

Han pasado 20 años desde que Ash desapareció, luego de aquella maldita batalla entre él, sus amigos y pokémon luego que perdieran en aquella guerra contra el equipo rocket, y lo más doloroso fue que sus pokémon perecieron, sólo uno sobrevivió.

Luego de la batalla, el team rocket que había capturado al trío de nubes, utilizó su poder para devastar ciudades, acabar con todo quiénes se interpusieran en su camino y auto proclamarse líder supremo del mundo. Desde ese día la libertad en el mundo se acabo, todos los pokémon fuertes fueron capturados y utilizados para sembrar el pánico en el mundo.

Y aquí se encuentraba Misty, en prisión y trabajando forzosamente para Giovanni—¡Ay Ash, ojalá estuvieras aquí!—se lamentaba Misty y recordando a Ash mientras sus ojos brillosos demostraban lo triste que estaba ella.

Eran las 13:30 aproximado, era la hora del almuerzo, no podían hablar entre ellos porque apenas terminaba uno, lo mandaban a trabajar de inmediato

Misty siempre trataba de demorarse un poco, para pensar en Ash, en su amigo que siempre estuvo con ella en las buenas, pero por sobretodo en las malas. A veces lloraba disimuladamente y otras trataba de ser fuerte. Un día mientras almorzaba, no pudo evitar soltar un llanto desgarrador que le traería consecuencias. Fue tomada presa y llevada a un calabozo donde la empezaron a azotar.

—Así que te gusta formar alboroto, eh, y hacer tiempo para no trabajar, pues aquí tendrás lo que te mereces por floja— dijo un guardia del equipo rocket y con su mano derecha tomaba un látigo y empezaba a azotarla sin piedad,

—¡Ya basta, por favor!—gritaba Misty con mucho dolor—¡para por favor!—lloraba desconsoladamente—¿¡Ash donde estás!?—fue lo último que grito mientras caía al no soportar los azotes y finalmente caer desmayada.

Mientras en la oficina de Giovanni, Jessie, James y Meowth eran felicitados por el mismísimo Giovanni.

—Jessie, James y Meowth, quisiera felicitarlos por todo lo que han hecho junto a mí, a pesar de haber cometido muchos fallos, finalmente terminan siendo los miembros más útiles de la organización y es por eso que les perdonare la deuda que tenían conmigo y serán ascendidos.

—¡Gracias jefecito!—decían al unísono— ¡prometemos no decepcionarlo!

Volvemos donde dejamos a Misty, tras despertarse, ella se encontraba en un lugar extraño, un lugar donde tiraban a las personas que morían o ya no les eran útiles, un lugar donde dejaban a los más feroces pokémon especialmente entrenados para atacar a todos los que no eran útiles y/o comerse el resto de los cuerpos fallecidos.

—¿Oh, donde estoy?, ¿que lugar es este?—se preguntaba Misty.

De repente Misty siente unas pisadas misteriosas, se para y va a ver que son. En eso antes que Misty se diera cuenta aparecen por detrás 5 mightyena furiosos con ganas de matar y comerse a quién seria su presa, Misty.

Misty no sabía que hacer, sus pokémon fueron asesinados en aquella maldita guerra y cuando creía que era el fin, de algún lugar alguien con un pokémon misterioso lanzo un ataque bastante poderoso que dejo debilitados a los Mightyena que no les quedo otra que huir.

—¿Que habrá sido eso?—se preguntó Misty algo anonadada por lo ocurrido.

—¡Eh tú, que haces por estos lados!—dijo un hombre misterioso en tono severo—¡no sabes que estos lados son muy peligrosos!

—¡Disculpa, pero nose como terminé aquí!, estaba yo en prisión y lo único que recuerdo es que termine aquí por culpa del equipo rocket.

—¿Has dicho el equipo rocket?—de repente la expresión del hombre cambió radicalmente y le dijo a Misty—¿Sabes?, tienes mucha suerte de estar viva.

—Disculpa, ¿pero quién eres tú y quién es ese pokémon que montas?

—Ahora no, hablemos cuando lleguemos a mi guarida secreta, al parecer tienes heridas bastante graves.

Luego en ese lapso de incertidumbre, Misty vuelve a desmayarse. Al despertarse se encontraba en otro lugar extraño, al lado de ella estaba el tipo que la salvó preparándole una medicina y también un poco de comida.

—Toma, aquí tienes, te hará bien—con un tono mucho más amable que cuando estaban en aquel lugar extraño—traga esto junto con la comida, al parecer no tuviste fractura por los azotes, pero si derramaste mucha sangre. Ahora lo que debes hacer es descansar.

—Pero...aún no me dices quién eres y donde estoy—decía preocupada Misty.

—Tranquila, más adelante hablaremos de aquello, te lo prometo. Por ahora necesitas descansar mucho.

Y así el tipo dejaba a Misty para que descansara.

Eran las 22:00 pm y Misty se despertaba, ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Decidió salir a tomar aire y en eso se topa con el tipo que la salvó de los mightyena.

—¡Hola!—dijo amablemente el tipo—veo que ya te has recuperado, supongo que te debo algunas explicaciones—sonrío.

—Sí, ya estoy mejor, gracias por salvarme.

—No fue nada, ahora dejame que me presente, me llamo Satoshi K. y como ves vivo en este lugar, el pokémon que viste era Ho-Oh y el ataque que lanzó fue fuegosagrado—me dijo con una sonrisa— ¿y tú como te llamas?

—Me llamo Misty...

Entonces el cuerpo de Satoshi K. se estremeció y por unos momentos se había quedado petrificado.

_«No puede se ser, ¿será realmente ella?, Misty mi gran amiga que alguna vez quise, no puede ser, todo este tiempo creía que había muerto y ahora me encuentro cara a cara con ella_» pensaba muy confundido.

—Disculpa Satoshi, ¿ocurre algo?—pregunto Misty algo preocupada.

—¡No, nada, jaja!—Mintió Satoshi—es que me quede acorde de un maravilloso lugar y me trajo nostalgia de aquellos días en que personas y pokémon eramos felices.

Después de la conversación cada uno se fue a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que casualmente Satoshi K. tenía otra habitación por si encontraba a alguna persona malherida. Mientras tanto Misty se quedaba pensando cuando Satoshi se quedó mudo por un rato y ella sabía que algo raro ocultaba pero que no se atrevió por no parecer mal agradecida.

Era un día hermoso, después de tomar desayuno, Satoshi invitó a Misty a conocer la zona y posteriormente un lugar virgen, el último lugar donde vivían en libertad plena algunos pokémon.

—¡Oye Misty!, que tal si te invitó a conocer la zona, además te servirá para que despejes tú mente.

—Sí, tienes razón—dijo una Misty mucho más recuperada que el día de ayer.

—Y más adelante conocerás un lugar hermoso, que de seguro no habías visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Así caminaron por mucho tiempo hasta llegar a un punto desconocido y donde solamente había un árbol con un agujero.

—Bueno Misty, sígueme por favor, ¿ves aquel agujero?, tienes que pasar por ahí, yo iré detrás tuyo, ¿esta bien?

—De acuerdo—respondió y Misty muy segura de sí misma y de las palabras de Satoshi.

Tras ingresar por el agujero tardaron un buen rato en llegar hasta que de pronto se divisaba una luz y al salir de aquel agujero que a medida que caminaban se convertía en una cueva y fue tan grande la sorpresa de ver un paisaje tan maravilloso que Misty casi se cae.

—¡Bienvenida al último paraíso pokémon!

—¡Oh que hermoso lugar!, ¿como has dado con él?

—Secreto mío, pero observa el lugar, disfrutalo.

En aquel lugar tan hermoso, con un lago tan azulado, un cielo limpio y azulado, verdes pastos y una buena cantidad de pokémon de cada región entre ellos varios Raichu, rattata, charmander, helioptile, gogoat, noivern, pidove, hoot-hoot, remoraid, psyduck, entre otros.

Así se pasaron ese día, jugando con los pokémon de aquel lugar hermoso, todos los días después de desayunar y almorzar ya que por las noches era peligroso ir a ese lugar. Misty que aún no sospechaba de quién era realmente Satoshi sonreía, estaba tan feliz.

Pero pronto sin sospechar, se acercaba un peligro inminente a aquella zona tranquila y que supuestamente solo conocía Satoshi y Misty...

Continuará...


	2. Misty y el Héroe Pokémon parte II final

Misty y el Héroe Pokémon

parte II final

Tras Misty ser abandonada en un sendero extraño y casi ser asesinada por 5 mightyenas furiosos, posteriormente ser salvada por un sujeto extraño llamado Satoshi K. Nuestra querida Misty se encontraba ahora muy feliz al ser llevada por Satoshi al último paraíso virgen de pokémon que vivían libres, tanto Satoshi como Misty ignoraban el peligro que los acechaba.

Mientras tanto el equipo rocket realizaban unos análisis para encontrar el último paraíso virgen, que finalmente encontrarían.

—¡Jefe, venga pronto!—decía Jessie—¡Creo que hemos encontrado el paraíso virgen!

—¡Déjenme ver!—decía Giovanni un tanto alegre por aquella noticia—Es cierto, bien hecho Jessie. Ahora James y Meowth vengan conmigo, iremos en este instante hacia aquel lugar.

Mientras subían al helicóptero Giovanni pensaba con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

_«Jajaja por fin nos volveremos a ver Ash Ketchum, de nada te habrá servido ocultarte por tanto tiempo en ese fastidioso lugar y ahora yo con mis propias manos acabaré con tu miserable vida y Ho-oH será mío_»_._

Volviendo al paraíso, Satoshi observaba como Misty jugaba con los pokémon incluso se le acercaba a los tipo bicho, que toda su vida detesto. De pronto Satoshi percibió un clima hostil en las nubes y ya sabiendo del peligro que acechaba le grita a Misty para que se le acercara.

—¡Oye Misty!

—¿Que pasa Satoshi?—pregunto Misty desconcertada y al llegar a donde estaba Satoshi K., él le tenía preparado una inesperada sorpresa.

—Estee...como decirlo...—al principio dudaba de como decirle la verdad pero pronto tuvo el valor necesario—sé que esto no será fácil para ti y tampoco lo es para mí pero, ¿tu tenías un amigo llamado Ash o me equivocó?, ¿te preguntas que fue de él?

—Sí, y para mí fue alguien muy importante en mi vida; cuando aquella maldita batalla cesó, Ash fue cayó derrotado y lo único que supe fue que desapareció, hace como 20 años—después de decir aquellas palabras a Misty se le cayó una lagrima.

Satoshi, sintiéndose muy culpable, también se le escapa una lagrima y dice—¡Misty, yo soy Ash!.

Aquella confesión estremeció a Misty y luego se aleja de él y le da la espalda...

—Misty, yo...lo siento mucho...sé que has sufrido mucho por mi culpa y de verdad lo siento mucho...

—¡Tú no sabes lo que he sufrido por tu culpa!—gritó Misty muy enojada y triste al mismo tiempo con Ash—¡estuve encerrada por 15 años en esa maldita prisión, pero eso no fue la causa de mi gran dolor!, ¡pensando que habías muerto, lloraba por ti cada día! ¡¿y ahora me vienes con un lo siento?!, ¡incluso me azotaron por pensar en ti!

—Misty...yo...

—¡¿Tú que Ash, que?—y en eso le manda un bofetón tan fuerte, que provocó que Ash cayera para finalmente huir de aquel lugar, llorando—¡Ash no quiero volver a verte más!—fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Ash.

Mientras tanto Ash al sentir el peligro que se aproximaba, con su Aura interior se comunicó con todos los pokémon y montando a Ho-Oh evacuaba a los pokémon hacia la Colina Oak, llamada así en honor al legendario profesor pokémon.

_«Misty, si supieras que todo esto lo hice por ti_». En tanto mientras pensaba en ella, Ash evacuaba a los pokémonhacia la colina creyendo que estarían a salvo.

Misty corría y corría por aquel lugar y llegaba nuevamente al lugar donde Ash la rescató de los Mightyena.

—¿Por que Ash?, ¿por que nunca volviste por mí y porque desapareciste?

Mientras lloraba, tan solo a unos metros el equipo terrestre rocket avanzaba muy deprisa en los tanques cuando encuentran llorando a Misty y uno de ellos reconoce a esta chica.

—¡Ah! Con que tú eres la pelirroja que azoté y abandone en este lugar, es increíble que aún estés viva, pero tú suerte se acabó.

—¡Maldito mal nacido, pagarás por todo!—gritaba enrabiada e insultándolo.

—¡Atrapar y encerrarla muchachos!, creo que será bastante útil para capturar a Ash e informen al jefe del hallazgo.

Misty preocupada por Ash, ya que por su culpa iba a ser capturado y la esperanza de que el mundo vuelva a ser como antes se acababa.

En tanto Ash guiaba a los pokémon hacia la colina sin saber que Giovanni junto con James y Meowth lo estaban esperando.

—¡Rhydon, usa Hiperrayo!—se escuchó la voz de Giovanni y el ataque impacta con Ho-Oh que cae de manera estrepitosa junto con Ash a tierra.

—Oh que oportuna tu visita, joven Ash, me has hecho un enorme favor al traerme a Ho-Oh hasta aquí.

—¡Tú!, ¡maldito desgraciado!, ¿porque has hecho esto?—le miraba con rabia Ash.

—Negocios simplemente, algo que tú no entiendes además que para poder conseguir lo que quieras necesitas hacer pequeños sacrificios—con una sonrisa perversa.

—¡No tolerare que lastimes a los pokémon!—y en eso gritó—¡Amigo, necesito tu ayuda!

En ese instante se siente un sonido entre los arbustos y aparece el pokémon más poderoso de Ash y el mejor amigo, Pikachu.

—¡Pikachu, utiliza Trueno!—el ataque parecía que llegaba directo a Giovanni, pero una maquina creada por ellos desvió el ataque y devolvió el triple de potencia hacía el Pikachu que cayó debilitado.—¡Pikachu responde amigo!

—jaja—se reía—ya ves Ash, muy fuerte será tú pikachu pero jamás podrá derrotar a la maquina más poderosa creada por el hombre, esta maquina no solo devuelve ataque el triple de potencia, también controla a los pokémon y el clima.

—¡Eres un desgraciado!—y se disponía a golpearlo cuando un miembro del equipo rocket trae a Misty amarrada y con una macana eléctrica lista para ocasionarle heridas.

Se detiene y le dice—¡¿Misty estás bien?!, siento todo lo que paso.

—No Ash, yo soy quien debe disculparse, por mi culpa te han capturado...

—Metan a ambos en el calabozo, pronto capturaremos a todos los pokémon libres que quedan para crear batallas mortales donde se pagará mucho y así demostrar que el equipo rocket es la organización criminal más fuerte del mundo. Por mientras tenemos a Pikachu y Ho-Oh. Llévense a los dos pokémon para curación y me avisan cuando estén listo para poder controlarlos una vez que estén al 100%.

Los dos muy heridos trataban de ponerse de pie, mientras se disculpaban mutuamente, sobretodo Ash por haber hecho sufrir sin querer todo este tiempo a Misty. Y así mismo planeaban como escapar y rescatar a Pikachu y a los demás pokémon.

Entre tanto el equipo rocket curaba y experimentaban con Pikachu y Ho-Oh, que sufrían por no poder ayudar a Ash. Sigilosamente James miraba con atención a Pikachu y pensaba _«pobre ratita kuki, un pokémon bastante poderoso pero que sin embargo sufre por no tener al bobo cerca y a pesar de todo quiero mucho a ese Pikachu, no se porque pero debo hacer algo_»_._

—¡Eh tú soldado!, el jefe quiere verte de inmediato, yo me haré cargo del Pikachu.

—¡Sí señor!—sale corriendo de inmediato.

Primero se aseguro de que él soldado se fue y que no había nadie cerca—tranquilo ratita kuki estarás bien, Ho-Oh tu también ven conmigo y lo encerró en una pokeball. En eso suena la alarma y James sale a toda prisa hacia el calabozo para liberar a Ash y Misty.

—¡Hey bobos, vengan!, si quieren vivir y liberar a los pokémon más les vale que me sigan y no me pregunten porque.

Ash y Misty un tanto confundido por la ayuda de James, confiaron y lo siguieron hasta salir de la base y llegar a un bosque.

—¿James, se puede saber por que nos ayudas?

—Lo hago por Pikachu y por los pokémon, siento un gran cariño hacia esa pequeña rata amarilla, yo también soy humano, también quiero a mis pokémon y cuando el jefe los utilizó como prueba en las batallas mortales, ellos murieron, entonces en ese momento sentí mucha rabia.

—Lo sentimos por tus pokémon—decían al mismo tiempo Ash y Misty—te entendemos.

—¿Ahora que harán bobos?

—Tratar de liberar a los demás pokémon y destruir esa monstruosidad de maquina.

—¡Yo los ayudaré!, me encargaré de destruir la máquina, a mi señal ustedes escaparán del lugar así que tendrán que liberar rápidamente a los pokémon.

—¡Argggggg!—gritaba un molesto Giovanni—¡¿como han podido dejar que escapen?!

—Lo sentimos señor pero no sabíamos que James estaba de lado de los mequetrefes.

—¡Arggg James pagará por todo!

Los chicos que ya tenían a los pokémon liberados avisaron por radio a James y este les dice que salgan de inmediato que no se preocuparan por él. Una vez fuera, Ash y Misty se preguntaban que cosa iba a hacer James.

—¡Tú, maldito traidor!—le dijo un furioso Giovanni a James.

—Lo siento jefe, debía hacerlo—en eso aprieta un botón que hizo estallar la base completa y lo último que dijo—Adiós bobos y adiós Pikachu—ese fue el fin tanto para Giovanni como para James.

Tras la explosión Meowth fue el unico que sobrevivió y aviso a Jessie que todo había acabado. Jessie, que se encontraba en la base central les comunica a los demás miembros de lo ocurrido y de que el equipo rocket había llegado a su fin.

Ahora regresemos donde Ash y Misty.

—James...muchas gracias por tu ayuda—decían tristemente ambos—que tú espíritu descanse en paz.

—Ahora que todo ha llegado a su fin, debemos arreglar el desastre hecho por el equipo rocket.

Ash solamente asintió y con su Aura interior se comunicó con Ho-Oh para que llamara a los perros legendarios y los ayudaran a reconstruir. Pasaron muchos años para que la vida que había antes del fin del mundo volviera a la normalidad.

Con 100 años de edad a Ash y Misty les había llegado su fin, como también era el fin de Ho-Oh y Pikachu, los pokémon que ayudaron a los héroes a salvar al mundo y a los pokémon de su total destrucción.

FIN


End file.
